


Just a Sneeze

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is a were-creature.  Adam doesn't know.  Just another on the fly fic written in an hour and unbetad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

There weren’t a lot of people in Tommy’s life that knew he was a were-creature. In fact, aside from his family the only people he’d had to tell were his roommates. That was only because sometimes when he sneezed he shifted. He’d learned through the years to quell sneezes by pressing his tongue to the rough of his mouth as often as possible, but sometimes they caught him off guard. Half the time he shifted and ended up swimming in his clothing, not really a magic act he wanted to perform while onstage. 

Dumb luck had been on his side thus far, but since they’d been overseas he’d gotten a cold and with it came the dreaded sneezes. He’d shifted three times in the past two days, but he’d gotten lucky and Isaac had been out with the band. He’d begged off all social activities in favor of _resting._

He was starting to feel better, honestly and hoped the worst part was over. He’d even managed a shower and was just getting out when he heard a knock on the hotel room door. He presumed Isaac had forgotten his key, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and went over to check the peephole. 

“Shit.” He grumbled, it was Adam. The more time they spent together the guiltier Tommy felt for keeping his secret and the more his feeling for Adam got complicated. He sighed and opened up the door. 

Adam looked a tad flustered, but it wasn’t like he’d never seen Tommy half-dressed before. “So… uhh, Isaac said you were still spending a lot of time in bed.”

“Yeah, I’m feeling better though, just trying to rest up between shows until we have to head to the next city.” 

Adam hummed and nodded. Tommy knew something was on his mind. Adam gave him a sheepish look while fishing through his pockets for something. “Figured I would bring you these,” Adam said, offering Tommy a bottle of Vitamin C chewables. 

Tommy smiled and took the bottle. Just like Adam to try and mother his friends while they were sick. Tommy found it endearing and to show his appreciation he opened the cap, broke the seal, and popped a couple into his mouth.

“Thanks man, I’m sure these will give me the boost I needed,” said Tommy once he’d swallowed the orange flavored tablets.

“You’re welcome, can’t have you being sick. I need my bass player up to par.” Adam seemed distracted, eyes darting up and down Tommy’s body. It was all Tommy could do to keep from getting hard with Adam’s gaze on him like that. 

“Yeah, I’ll be good to go by the next show, don’t worry. Hey uhh, I should probably get dressed, it’s kinda cool in here,” Tommy lied. He just figured it might make Adam more comfortable and conceal anything difficult to explain that might pop up.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go,” Adam muttered, shuffling back toward the door. 

Tommy was going to reply, but before he could he sneezed. Tommy mentally cursed. He knew from the change of perspective he’d shifted, he was drowning in the towel that had been wrapped around his waist. He could also hear Adam’s panicked voice calling for him, seemed he hadn’t noticed the towel was moving. Adam thought he’d disappeared. Tommy fought with the fabric, annoyed for once about the fancy ass, huge plush towels the hotel offered. After a minute he managed to swim out of the heavy pile. Adam was searching the room and before Tommy could shift Adam spotted him. 

“What the fuck? Tommy, is that… are you?” Adam asked, squatting down to get a closer look. 

Tommy nodded, meowed, and rubbed up against Adam’s boot. He felt Adam’s hand under his chest and Adam scooped him up gently. “You’re seriously? Why didn’t you? My bass player is a kitten?” Adam rambled, hysteria lacing his voice. 

Tommy shifted without thinking and the next thing he knew Adam tumbled backward and they landed in a tangle of limbs with Tommy on top. “Let me explain, please, don’t freak out,” Tommy said calmly. 

“I… uhh… okay?” Adam replied and when Tommy rolled off Adam and looked up, Adam’s eyes were as wide as saucers. 

“So, I’m a were-creature. I was born this way. No, you can’t catch it. My entire family are were-cats. Except they actually grew up into cats. No one really knows why I stayed a kitten. I’m still the same Tommy and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. And sometimes I accidentally shift when I sneeze,” Tommy explained. 

“Oh.” Adam still looked stunned so Tommy reached for Adam’s hand and squeezed his fingers. 

“I’m still me. You can still kiss me every night onstage if you want to and if you don’t want to that’s okay, too.” Tommy tried to sound reassuring, but he would be disappointed if Adam didn’t kiss him again. 

“Okay, yeah, my bass player is a kitten. Alright, I’m gay, we all have our quirks.” Adam smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes so Tommy did the only thing he could think of to get Adam to relax. Tommy leaned in and kissed Adam. For several minutes they pressed together kissing, while Adam relaxed into it. Sometime later Tommy realized he was still very naked when Adam tentatively reached for his cock, which was hard and aching between them. 

“Mmm, okay, yeah,” Tommy sighed, going with what felt right. No longer having his secret to keep his secret and knowing Adam seemed to want him, too. He was happier than he’d been in a long time. 

“You can be my kitty.” Adam whispered against his lips. “I always wanted a cat, but allergies always made me keep my distance. I’m obviously not allergic to you though.” 

“I’ll be your kitty,” Tommy groaned when Adam stroked him a little faster. 

“Gonna turn into a kitten and sleep on my chest at night?” Adam purred. 

And to Tommy it seemed like everything was going to be okay. Adam would get the cat he always wanted and Tommy would get to sleep in Adam’s bed. He smiled at the image and groaned seconds later when Adam scooted down so he could slide his lips down Tommy’s cock. When he came minutes later, he couldn’t help but think that this was what he’d always wanted. Someone who just might love both his human and his cat.


End file.
